medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
No, It's Not for that Reason
The 143rd Suggestion: No, It's Not for that Reason (そんな理由じゃないんてすよ, Sonna Riyuu Jya Nain Desu yo) is the one hundred and forty-third chapter of the series Medaka Box. Summary Kairai is the first to battle Ajimu, stating he will defeat her in five seconds. Shinkirou is the second to battle Ajimu, stating that he will remove three limiters to fight her. Genjitsu is the third to battle Ajimu, believing he had a 97% chance of winning. Sakugo is the fourth to battle Ajimu, telling her she will regret not losing before she had to fight him. Kariteru is the fifth to battle Ajimu, claiming he had prepared "that" for the occasion should he need to fight. Gizou is the last to battle Ajimu, making another pun concerning panties before he does so. However, Ajimu defeats all six of the suitors using six hundred of her skills, and one more to count up how many she did use. She rather flippantly remarks that, with only six hundred, it wouldn't have been strange if either side had won. Kumagawa is less surprised than the others by Ajimu's easy defeat of the six suitors, having seen what she is capable of fully powered before. The same cannot be said of Medaka, who feels as if she should bow down and apologize. Ajimu shyly claims she only meant to use four hundred and fifty-nine skills, but that reality isn't kind. She then confronts Udou, demanding that she introduce the real suitors, as the six she just defeated were merely doubles. Tsurubami is surprised by the revelation that the six she just defeated are actually only doubles, and asks Ajimu if it s true. Udou admits that the six men were only doubles, and apologizes for tricking the group. Medaka asks Ajimu if she stepped in so she wouldn't have to fight a pointless battle; Ajimu replies that she just wanted to troll Medaka. Udou reveals however that doubles were not used to test the outsiders' strength. Pressed by Ajimu, Udou admits that all the real suitors actually overslept. The real suitors then make their appearance, all of them still in their pajamas. Medaka is shocked to see that the real suitors are all women, while Tsurubami is even more shocked to hear the reason for the doubles was that the actual suitors all slept in. Kumagawa points out that, with six victories for Tsurubami's team, the Jet Black Wedding Feast is technically already over. Udou is put out by how easily Kumagawa brushes off the real suitors, and wonders how they will respond. Nienami readies her sword to attack, but she is stopped by Momozono, who states that they just need to defeat the doubles as well. In the Student Council office, Zenkichi is informed by his new general affairs manager Torai that Medaka, Ajimu, Hanten, Shiranui, Kumagawa, and Tsurubami have been missing for the past seven days. She begins to move on to another topic, but Zenkichi cuts her off. Labeling the six as the academy's top troublemakers, Zenkichi decides the Student Council will go find them, despite Torai's protests. She rebukes him, stating that doing so would be a violation of the students' trust in him; Zenkichi tells her that he will not be violating anyone's expectations: "I am always beside Medaka-chan." has been his manifest all his life. Zenkichi's new Student Council is revealed, including Wanizuka as the new secretary, Emukae as the new treasurer, and Naze as the new vice-president. Characters in Order of Appearance *Note: Bold = First Appearance #Kairai Kugurugi #Shinkirou Kotobuki #Genjitsu Momozono #Sakugo Nienami #Kariteru Kanaino #Gizou Yuzuriha #Najimi Ajimu #Misogi Kumagawa #Hanten Shiranui #Medaka Kurokami #Kamome Tsurubami #Hansode Shiranui #Bukiko Udou #'Joutou Kotobuki' #'Mogura Kugurugi' #'Momo Momozono' #'Namanie Nienami' #'Kakegae Yuzuriha' #'Sui Kanaino' #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #'Kudaki Torai' #Shori Wanizuka #Mukae Emukae #Kujira Kurokami Category:Chapters